Watashi no Ko o Unde Kudasai
by grapesRgone
Summary: A collection of MirokuKagome drabbles in response to the MonkandMiko challenges.
1. Introduction

Title: The Introduction  
Category: Drabble  
Author: grapesRgone  
Rating: PG-13 ( T ) -- Nothing bad, just in case.  
Challenge: Introduction  
Words: 254

* * *

The introduction had not gone well. Or maybe it had.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, was it _supposed_ to do that?" he chuckled. He tried not to laugh, he really did, but she was looking remarkably undignified (and cute) with her face and hair drenched. She blinked to clear her eyes and wiped her hands on her skirt to rid them of the sticky substance.

"No, Miroku-sama, it was not," she said regretfully. "I forgot that it would explode if I didn't put enough pressure on it. And it was my last one too."

"It's okay. There's always next time. Although, who knows when Inuyasha will let you return to your own time again, and I was _so_ looking forward to trying this on my birthday." Eyes downcast, he sighed dramatically for effect.

"I hate you." She said half-heartedly, knowing he was just preying upon her kindness. And it was working.

His only response was another chuckle as his eyes flashed mischievously.

"What can I do to make it up to you Miroku-sama?" she asked resignedly.

His brief "Hold still," was her only warning as his arm shot out and pulled her to him.

Kagome gulped as she found her face alarmingly close to his. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again when she felt something warm and wet on her cheek.

He was _licking_ her.

Before she had a chance to react, he pulled away, running his tongue over his lips.

"Mmm. Strawberry."

Kagome decided she would bring Ramune more often.


	2. Expectations

Title: Expectations  
Category: Drabble  
Author: grapesRgone  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 221  
Challenge: lick/peach

* * *

He was expecting a reaction. He was expecting the short pause as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that, yes, she really had just been licked on the cheek. He was expecting her brow to furrow, and eyes to darken with anger. He was expecting her to take a deep breath and try to calm herself as she tried to keep from giving in to her violent urges. He was expecting a frustrated growl as she finally gave up, and the resounding smack to echo through the forest as his face once again paid the price for his lecherous deeds.

He was expecting her to be satisfied with his punishment. They would laugh it off, and she would make sure to place herself at a safe distance from his wandering hands. He was expecting everything to return to normal as they fell back into their comfortable silence.

He was _not_ expecting her to blush. He was _not_ expecting himself to be suddenly aware that his cheek had never been so thoroughly un-slapped in his life. He was _not_ expecting the awkward stillness that settled around them, and smothered him like a blanket.

"Kagome-sama…" he started tentatively, breaking the unbearable silence. "Are you alright?"

He was _most definitely_ not expecting the smile that stretched across her face.

"Just peachy."


	3. Backup

**Title**: Backup  
**Category**: Drabble  
**Author**: grapesRgone  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 195  
**Challenge**: "If he/she won't marry you, marry me instead."

* * *

"If he won't marry you, marry me instead."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, seeming to hang suspended in the night air.

She froze in the act of walking away from him, stiffening slightly.

"Well... um... that is... I mean it wouldn't be so bad would it? Me and you."

He was unable to judge her reaction from the rigidness of her back. Clenching his fist, he hurried to explain himself, stumbling over his words in his rush to get them out.

"I know we fight a lot, and I don't always understand you, but... "

He trailed off as he noticed she was visibly trembling.

"Kagome?"

And finally she turned around to face him. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and a small smile graced her features.

"But it's better with a friend than alone, right?" she finished.

He nodded, and she closed the distance between them, engulfing him in a friendly hug.

"Thanks," the miko said simply. She remained that way for some time, relaxed in his embrace, before disentangling herself from his arms.

"Now," she said cheerfully, giving his clawed hand one last squeeze. "Where has that monk got to? I have something important to ask him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am aware that Inuyasha is a bit OOC in this drabble. However, I haven't written anything in ages, and this is what came out. Please forgive me for the time being. 


	4. Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow  
Category: Drabble  
Author: grapesRgone  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 211  
Challenge: tomorrow

_Smack. _

"How do you do it?" Kagome asks Miroku, who isn't looking the least bit discouraged after yet another rejection.

He turns to see her leaning against the fence a short ways away. If he is surprised to find her watching him, he doesn't show it.

"Kagome-sama, you look exceptionally lovely today." he compliments good-naturedly.

She waves off the compliment, being far too used to them to give them any credit. He couldn't possibly mean it every. single. day.

"How do you do it?" she repeats earnestly.

"Do what?" he querises, joining her at the fence.

"Well with the wind tunnel and... and Naraku... and all of that looming over you... how do you still find it in you to hit on girls? As if _that's_ important."

"The female body is very import-"

She shoves him playfully. "Seriously."

He sighs and studies the trees at the edge of the clearing pensively.

"I think to myself, 'What if tomorrow never comes?' The thought of spending my last day wallowing in self-pity or brooding over my fate is infinitely depressing."

A small frown mars Miroku's face as he becomes lost in thought. Kagome wishes she hadn't asked.

"Miroku-sama… "

When he turns to look at her, she continues.

"You look exceptionally handsome today."


End file.
